jackboxgamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fibbage 3
For a brief description of Fibbage 3, see Fibbage (series) Fibbage 3 is a game in The Jackbox Party Pack 4. Unlike the other two entries, 3'' has a 60's/70's-inspired aesthetic, complete with psychedelic colors, old-timey TV transitions, and player icons of flowers with eyes. In the pack's main menu, the game is represented as a vinyl record. Fibbage ''3 comes with a feature that lets the audience vote on a lie that will be used as a choice, along with the players' lies. For the first time the "likes" now provide points with 5 - 15 points depending on the round. Gameplay Rounds 1 and 2 Just like the games before it, every player is given a trivia tidbit with a portion of it blanked out. The players must fill in that blank with something to fool the others. After this is done, every lie will be clumped in with the answer and every player must try to guess the truth. They are awarded 500 points for fooling other players and 1000 points for finding the truth, and Audience guesses that are fooled give the liar a tiny boost in points dependent on the percentage. Round 2 doubles the points. Throughout both rounds, players will take turns picking the categories. Special Questions There is a chance you can get a special Fibbage category instead of picking one. 'Celebrity Social Media: '''The category will feature a question about a certain message sent by a famous celebrity. Round 3- Final Fibbage Round 3 has a single prompt rather than one chosen by the players. Unlike the prompts from the previous rounds, this usually has no blank. Players are awarded 1500 points for fooling others and 3000 points for finding the truth. Fibbage: Enough About You ''Fibbage: Enough About You is a secondary mode in Fibbage 3 which gets its name from a list of game ideas mentioned by the director at Jackbox Games (then Jellyvision) during YDKJ 2011. It retains the same art style and base gameplay. Round 1 The first round begins with each player truthfully answering one question. Each question is then posed to the other players, who make up lies and find the truth as usual. Scoring is the same in this round, with the addition of a 1000-point reputation bonus awarded to the question's subject for every person that finds the truth. Round 2 The second round has every player write one truth and one lie about themselves. Each pair is then offered to the other players. The subject will receive 250 points for every player they fool, while those that find the truth are awarded 500 points. Credits Song This song is the same song as the lobby track, but has vocals added in. Verse 1 Fibbage 3, Fibbage 3 I lie to you, you lie to me While I try to figure out what to write my answer carefully Silly me, Fibbage 3. Verse 2 Fibbage 3, Fibbage 3 Trivia potpourri While at times I fool the others, but your answers baffle me Can't you see, Fibbage 3. break Verse 3 Fibbage 3, mon cheri Let's agree to disagree I will always love your questions and your witty repartee Fibbage 3, Fibbage 3 Fibbage 3, mon ami C'est la vie, Fibbage 3.